Caldenia ka ret Magren
Caldenia ka ret Magren is a female character from the Innkeeper Chronicles Series. : __TOC__ Appearance Caldenia is a beautiful,Clean Sweep, page elegant,Clean Sweep, page slender,Clean Sweep, page regal, Clean Sweep, page women in her mid-sixties. Clean Sweep, page She has a strong profile, Clean Sweep, page with a classic greek nose, Clean Sweep, page pronounced cheekbones, Clean Sweep, page platinum-gray hair that is usually pulled back into a knot, Clean Sweep, page sharp, manicured, claw-like fingernails, Clean Sweep, page unnaturally sharp, predatory teeth, Clean Sweep, page and slightly forlorn blue eyes. Clean Sweep, page History ''Clean Sweep :Caldenia is sitting on the north balcony of Gertrude Hunt Inn, siping her tea and watching the street with a mournful expression. Dina walks over and offers her a bag of funyuns and a can of Mello Yello from a plastic shopping bag. Caldenia snaps out of her stupor and takes the food with thanks. With a flick of her fingers she opens up the bag and shakes out a few Funyun rings onto a plate. She selects one and bites into it, chewing with obvious pleasure. After a moment, she turns her attention back to Dina and asks how her exchange with the werewolf went. Dina sits in another chair and explains that he was pretending she was insane and had no clue what he was talking about. Caldenia suggests that he might be repressed, and Dina gives her skeptical look, insisting that he isn't repressed as he's spent the last two months marking his territory. Caldenia smiled and uses her razor-sharp thumbnail to open the Mello Yello can and pours the contents into her teacup. She takes a delicate sip of the mixture and points out that none of the drama occuring in the Avalon Subdivision is her problem. Dina reminds her that the people living next to them are their neighbors too, and that they have no idea what is coming. Caldenia rolls her eyes and insist that she leave this to whatever is considered law enforcement, though they will surely fail. Dina glances down the street for a moment, watching her human neighbors go about their buisness. Caldenia crunches on another Funyun and Dina offers her more Mello Yello. She gladly accepts the drink and savors every sip. : ''Sweep In Peace One Fell Sweep ''Sweep of the Blade'' Genealogy Quotes Trivia *Despite being described with blue eyes, Caldenia's portrait shows golden eyes. Clean Sweep, page *She is said to enjoy Funyuns and Mello Yello. Clean Sweep, page *Caldenia has paid for a lifetime stay at Gertrude Hunt Inn. Clean Sweep, page *She is able to pass for human, however she does possess twin hearts. Clean Sweep, page *Though the details on what Caldenia did are unclear, Dina has mentioned that "several million people had paid the price," for her actions. Clean Sweep, page *A former Galactic aristocrat, Caldenia came to stay with Dina at her inn after in order to escape capture by bounty hunters. Clean Sweep, page *Caldenia is revealed to be cannibalistic, and adept with poisons. Clean Sweep, page References